


For A Week

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [5]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), sebastian - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Smut, dayton white - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Dayton has a big race coming up and abstains from sex.





	For A Week

Being a racer’s girlfriend was a thrill until it came time for big races. Dayton would always follow a strict diet and abstain from sex the week before to keep his head clear. You tried to help him with both, although keeping your hands off him for a whole week was a difficult task. This time you decided that you weren’t going to hold back.

You teased him in little ways at first; walking around with his shirt on and nothing else while you made him breakfast in the morning, pulling your hair up when ever he was home to expose your neck that place he loved to nip and kiss, leaning in to whisper trivial things in his ear just so he could feel your hot breath on his skin and your lips brush his cheek.

–

Then you got a little more creative. The two of you had an event to go to and you found the perfect dress a few days before. It had a very low cat back exposing your spine to him and a small part of your tattoo on your side you knew he loved so much. When you walked out of the closet in it he looked up at you, growled, and palmed himself_. It was then you knew your little plan was working_. You made sure to emphasize the sway of your hips as you walked out of the room leaving him there to finish getting himself under control and ready.

He caught you by the arm as you got to the doorway leaning into your space in a deep, dark voice warning you “Don’t think I am not seeing what you’re doing this week, sweetheart. Keep it up and after the race you’ll regret it.” You looked up at him coyly, subtly biting your bottom lip, “Is that a promise” you paused before adding the last part of your sentence with a smirk “Daddy?” you said sweetly, knowing what it would do to him. He let go of your arm with a huff and returned to put his shoes on before leaving for the event.

–

On another day you decided to wear your thigh high leather boots with short shorts and one of his favorite lacy tops of yours to one of his practices. As if the sight of that wasn’t enough to drive him wild as he replayed the moments in his head from the previous times you had worn them, when you got home you sat down on the edge of the bed. You watched him through your long hair that had fallen over your face as you bent over to slowly unzip them to take them off. As you finished one and then the other, you flipped your hair to see him turning and muttering something under his breath.

–

On your last day you went for the kill. You shot him a text with a picture as you touched yourself in the bedroom. You played up your moaning, knowing he was with in ear shot. You heared him loudly curse and walk out of the house, an engine started up and the noise quieted as he disappeared down the street. You sent him another text after you finished. “What, Daddy can’t handle not being the one to make those sounds come from me?” You didn’t hear back from him until he climbed into bed for a good nights rest. You decided you needed to let him have the night so he could have a good race.

–

It was race day. You were down in the pits to give Dayton his ritual good luck kiss, before his race. He warned you before leaning in for it “If I lose today, it’s on you for being a bad girl this week. You will be punished.” You grinned at his warning asking “But what if you win, D?” He chuckled darkly “You’ll still get punished.”

You gave him his good luck kiss and headed to your seats to watch the race. You were always nervous watching him move in and out of the small spaces as he made his way to the front to claim his victory. After the race you met him in the pits. He stalked to you hair ruffled from his helmet, cover alls half off and tied around his waist. He grabbed your arm walking you to one of the more secluded places in the area.

He turned you around to face the wall pushing you against it. “Congrats on the victory D” You sneered.   
“No thanks to you sweetheart. Being Daddy’s Bad girl all week. Teasing him when he couldn’t touch you.” He said as he slid your dress up your hips exposing your ass to him. “I never touched you, how could I have teased you?” you asked. “You know exactly how, now daddy has to punish you.” He growled as his hand made contact with a SMACK. Your body jerked and he pushed you harder against the wall, as he landed three more. Each one harder than the one before leaving your ass red to match his cover-alls. He turned you around to face him letting your skirt fall in the process. As you did you glanced down to see his cover-alls were already pulled down further, his hard cock leaking, waiting.

“Now, be a good girl and suck Daddy’s cock.” He said as he brushed his thumb on your cheek. You fell to your knees and licked him base to tip, teasing his slit with your tongue. “Don’t be a tease, wrap those lips around it.” He warned. You did as he said and took him in your mouth, as he pushed himself further in and moving in and out at a furious pace he groaned “Daddy’s gonna torment you like you did me all week. You won’t be able to come for a week, see how you like it.” You muffled a “Yes, Daddy” around his cock, the vibration causing him to cum spilling down your throat.

You popped off him and swallowed, looking up at him and licking the side of your lips to catch the small amount that escaped. He picked you back up off the ground and pushed you against the wall with a searing kiss, pulling away only when the two of you were interrupted by his crew chief clearing his throat.


End file.
